The interaction of light with semiconductor materials has been a significant innovation. Silicon imaging devices are used in various technologies, such as digital cameras, optical mice, video cameras, cell phones, and the like. Charge-coupled devices (CCDs) were widely used in digital imaging, and were later improved upon by complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) imagers having increased performance. CMOS sensors are typically manufactured from silicon and can covert visible incident light into a photocurrent and ultimately into a digital image. Silicon-based technologies for detecting infrared incident electromagnetic radiation have been problematic, however, because silicon is an indirect bandgap semiconductor having a bandgap of about 1.1 eV. Thus the absorption of electromagnetic radiation having wavelengths of greater than about 1100 nm is, therefore, very low in silicon.